


Check me Out

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a routine doctors appointment, pointless and a waste of his time. That was what Toshiya thought before he figured out exactly who was examining him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check me Out

This health check was a complete waste of time. Madness at it's extreme Toshiya thought, as he sat in the doctor's waiting room which was empty apart from himself. He had no idea where the receptionist had gone, he didn't care either because now he didn't have to pretend that he wasn't in a bad mood. Who ever heard of needing an examination before taking a desk job? Yet he needed the money and had no other choice.

A red light flashed on the wall, letting him know it was finally his turn and with a sigh Toshiya got up, hanging his red plastic card on the wall as he headed into the examination room. The doctor who waited for him was friendly enough, all smiles and pleasant conversation as he took Toshiya's basic information. All Toshiya could focus on was the long hair. Who was this doctor? Kaoru wasn't the name of his normal GP.

“Can you lie on the bed while I take your vitals?” the doctor requested. Another unusual request but he obeyed for the sake of a quiet life. The quicker this was over, the better. So he lay down, closing his eyes as the doctor ordered and allowed him to take his pulse.

“Just one minute.” Kaoru requested as he headed around the bed and wrapped something around Toshiya's lower arm. Surprised Toshiya glanced at it, his mind not quite believing what he was seeing. Surely that wasn't some kind of arm restraint? He tugged on it, just to see if he could lift his arm, to find he couldn't. Before he could panic he heard the same sounds on his other arm, trapping him down on the bed. He struggled now, his body twisting as he desperately tried to escape.

“What are you doing?” Toshiya demanded. He was angry now, but the doctor simply smiled.

“Trust me, I'm a professional.” came the answer as he ran his fingers over Toshiya's lips. The pair stared at each other for a moment, doctor and patient, dominant and sub. This wasn't a doctor's appointment Toshiya finally realised. The memories suddenly came back to him, how he had been drunk out of his mind and ended up in Kaoru's bed. They'd had sex, a lot of sex, and he had shared a thousand fantasies with the man. This was one of them, but when the morning came he hadn't remembered any of this at all. Not until now he had met his one night stand once more. Kaoru was waiting now, for him to react, he seemed confused and he should be. This was exactly what he'd promised, it wasn't Kaoru's fault he hadn't realised just how out of his mind Toshiya had been that night.

A smile played over his lips as he struggled to get free. His movements seductive and suggestive. He wanted this, even more so now that it was becoming reality. He didn't need to give consent, Kaoru understood his movements perfectly.

“Doctor,” Toshiya stammered, his curious eyes on the metal in Kaoru's hands. He had no idea what it was, but it made sense as two metal bars slid into his mouth holding it open. Some kind of gag that was stretching his mouth wide and keeping him from saying another word.

Kaoru's slid a finger into Toshiya's mouth, running it over his patients tongue, his teeth, the corners of the cheeks. He owned this man completely now, even his mouth was his to abuse as he saw fit. Toshiya would be his for the next hour or so, and there was nothing the other man could do about it.

He started with cream, pouring some into Toshiya's mouth. Deliberately messy, loving the way it resembled cum as it trickled down Toshiya's chin and down his throat. He topped it off with some white chocolate sauce, the kind designed for ice cream, smiling as this resembled cum even more. Toshiya was irresistible like this, so helpless, so very much his to abuse. Without thought some vanilla yogurt was poured over Toshiya's lower face, so little of it actually landing in his face. He looked like a porn star after a long oral scene already, and he hadn't even slid his own cock into that open hole.

Deciding to do something about it he climbed onto the bed, straddling Toshiya and releasing his hard erection. The eager slut moved his face towards him, happily sucking him off and Kaoru allowed him to do as he willed. The feeling of the tongue teasing him so delightful. He'd worried at first that Toshiya might not have been entirely willing, he'd been wrong to make that assumption he saw now. He'd never met a man as eager for sex as the one currently tied down between his thighs.

As his orgasm approached Kaoru pulled back, his arousal dripping with Toshiya's saliva as he stroked himself desperately until his own cum landed in Toshiya's mouth, on his lips, his cheeks and his chin. The man beneath him was like a work of art, he'd never seen a man look so orally used before. Not even in the most hard core of porn.

 

Toshiya lay still, watching the needle Kaoru held enter his skin. He hadn't expected this part at all and he was a little worried Kaoru didn't know what he was doing. He heard once you could die if an injection was done wrong, he had no idea if that was actually true. It didn't really hurt though, he just felt tired, his eyelids heavy and shut on there own. Kaoru had sedated him, he realised, unsure if he should be impressed or afraid.

He woke sometime later, still bound and gagged but naked now. His face had been cleared up, though the gag remained firmly in his mouth and he was now blindfolded. He was sat up, he realised next, in some kind of chair which kept his legs spread well apart. What lay between was so very vulnerable now, but all he felt was excitement.

He must have alerted Kaoru that he was awake somehow, because his doctor was touching him now. Fingers brushing over his nipples and down over his chest. He shivered in excitement but it was pain, not pleasure, that followed as two clamps fastened firmly over his aroused nipples. He shivered in pleasure as Kaoru's hands moved lower, feeling his arousal, teasing his hole. He should have realised it was a warning, but he didn't until the cold metal snapped shut around his balls. Tight and uncomfortable, but not painful like the clamps had been. He was covered in metal he realised, not that he could do anything about it.

Something was slid over his arousal., a series of cock rings or perhaps some kind of cage. This was cold too, but he hardly had time to notice this before a slim, metallic toy, dripping in lube slid into his entrance. This felt good, so much so that he let out a moan of pleasure.

Kaoru studied his canvas for a moment before flipping a switch, watching Toshiya's every reaction to the dildo sliding in and out of him. He was beautiful and without inhibitions, Kaoru had never met a man quite like him before. He craved more, and he luckily he still had a few more toys to play with.

He picked up a sound, a slim metal stick to slide inside Toshiya's length. He had to be careful, but he had used these many times before and never once hurt anyone. He watched the surprise register across Toshiya's face as he slid the metal inside him, the pleasure making the man before him moan. Sounds were strange things, as much as some men loved them other would hate them. He was glad to see Toshiya was in the first category.

He teased the metal for a little bit, before replacing it with it's thicker counterpart. This one he left as he pulled the toy out of Toshiya's ass, amused by the disappointed murmur that escaped Toshiya's lips.

“Don't be such a slut.” he scolded, slapping Toshiya's inner thigh. That shut Toshiya up, though had done nothing to lesson his desire to be filled. Well he could do something about that, he thought as the lab coat he had been wearing fell to the floor. He was naked beneath, his arousal already prepared with a condom though he added lube before pushing his way inside Toshiya.

Toshiya moaned in delight, the difference between metal and flesh impossible to confuse. Kaoru wasn't been gentle with him and he didn't want him to be. His whole body shivered in pleasure, his need to cum all he could think off. Not there was any chance he could with balls and cock restricted so much, the metal inside yet another barrier. Kaoru had denied him the one pleasure he needed above all else. He would have hated him for it, had it not felt so good.

He was begging now, his words nothing but noise as the gag made it impossible to speak, but somehow Kaoru understood and the bounds and sound were released. He came hard, Kaoru stilling inside him as he did, gently milking out every last drop of his cum before the restraints were returned. The idea of more was as delightful as it was terrifying, especially feeling the even thicker sound sliding inside him. It was so tight it almost hurt. This was his limit, he just hoped Kaoru would realise that.

Fingers entered his mouth and he began to suck as Kaoru pounded into his ass once more. His entire world condensed down to just this, the two of them together. Nothing outside this bubble existed right now for Toshiya. There was nothing but pleasure. He could hear Kaoru's moans now, his quickening breath, his desperate need. He accepted it all, a vessel and an outlet for his doctor's pleasure. His body burning, every nerve on fire with overwhelming sexual desire. Then with a gasp and snap of his hips Kaoru was coming inside him, not deep at all. When Kaoru pulled out his cum followed, leaking out of Toshiya's body. The perfect cream pie.

Toshiya was sure it was over now, breathing a sigh of relief as his cock and balls were released and the sound extracted. It had been good, but he ached for release once more. Just a few strokes of Kaoru's fingers and he was orgasming, his entire lower half splattered with white.

“Now this,” Kaoru said as he removed the blindfold and gag, “Is going inside you now.”

“How?” Toshiya stammered, the toy so large he really didn't think it was possible.

“You should be able to take this easily.” Kaoru replied, releasing Toshiya's nipples from the clamps he had worn. He felt free now, despite still being firmed strapped down to the chair.

“I can't.” Toshiya stammered, but it didn't take long before he was agreeing to let Kaoru try. Kaoru was smiling now as he slid four fingers inside him, his moans slipping form his mouth instantly. This felt so good, so tight and wonderful. He wasn't convinced Kaoru was actually a doctor, but he knew his way around a man's body and Toshiya was glad that it was his body that was being used tonight.

Kaoru watched Toshiya as he spread his fingers, stretching him wider. Toshiya was loving this, there was no way that look was anything else. He was aroused once more, his body aching to take this man, but he reframed. It wasn't time, not yet.

More lube was applied and he risked his whole hand, Toshiya gasping in pain and pleasure as he slowly slid his way inside. The perfect toy, able to take everything he threw at him. He worked slowly, more and more of his hand slipping inside as he never once moved his eyes away from Toshiya's face. Any sign this was too much and he would stop. In the end though he was nothing but impressed with Toshiya's ability to take this.

“Your like a puppet.” Kaoru teased, “My hand is so deep inside you I could control your every movement.”

“Oh god.” Toshiya moaned, his eyes opening as he saw Kaoru was right. He'd been too afraid too watch and then the pleasure had been too intense. Now though he kept his eyes open, watching as Kaoru moved out of his ass, feeling so empty now. It was time for the toy wasn't it? Could he take it though, he still wasn't sure but Kaoru was determined to try. He relaxed, knowing it would be easier and watched the toy slip inside him. Every second a little bit more buried inside him until he really had taken twice as much as he would have ever thought possible.

Kaoru's praise was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard, and he smiled warmly at him. Proud and smug that he had been able to take everything Kaoru had wanted him too. It was nice, after so much abuse, to be treated so gently. Even nice when he realised this huge toy had a vibrate function and Kaoru had just turned it on.

“Your reward.” Kaoru declared with a wink. Toshiya assumed he meant the toy, but to his surprise Kaoru was straddling him and riding his desperate erection like it was something he had been born to do. The perfect end to one of the kinkiest nights of sex he had ever had. Kaoru wasn't the kind of man he was going to easily let go. Sex with him was amazing, and he suspected Kaoru felt the same way.


End file.
